The Return
by squashedfairy91
Summary: After Stefan Bashkir died, things were hectic than settled down. But rules were meant to be broken, especially the ones about being dead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is what happens after The Supernaturalist. Maybe a sequal, maybe senseless drabble, it's all for you to decide. Hope you like it. Enjoy. (Also, sorry about posting in Artemis Fowl, no category for it. I'll also try to put it in misc.)**

**Disclamer: Don't own it. Too bad. So Sad. **_

* * *

_

_Countryside.  
Approximately 65.3 miles from Satellite City limits_

The hovercar was a Kintez original, hovering at least 4 feet off the ground. The roof had been pulled back, and the young man sitting in the passenger seat smiled as the wind flew past his face. He was going back. Back to the "Big Pig." Back to Satellite City. It had been a year since he'd last been there. For the past months, it was as if his mind had been there instead. Even though he would be leaving the countryside and returning home, the smog and swarms off rustmites seemed comforting. "_What_ are you smiling about this time?" The driver asked, a girl, his own age. "Well, what do _you_ think?" He replied.

He knew it wasn't an answer, but she took it nonetheless. "Well, we've got a shitload of money, and we're cruising in a brand new car. However, I don't think that that is what's causing your happiness." He nodded. That was Lisa for you. "Just drive, we'll be home in about an hour." The girl raised her eyebrows. "Correction, _your_ going home. I'm just along for the ride. If Lawrence hadn't sent me on this "mission" with you, I'd be at the base eating Zappibites and sitting on my ass like a lady should." He chuckled. "With that language I don't think you qualify, so you really shouldn't complain." The girl shook her head. "Shut up Bastard." Again the boy chuckled. "It's _Bashkir _." The girl looked at him, her joking tone gone. "I know. Lets just hope no one else does, Stefan."

_Satalite City,__  
Solace Crematorium._

Stefan walked through the doors, leaving behind an agitated Lisa in the car. It was as if he had been here yesterday. He reached the Hall of Eternal rest, swiping his resident's card. It hadn't occurred to him until after the green light came on and the door opened how close he had come to being found out. Since he was technically dead, the card should have been canceled. If it was, than that would have caused all sorts of trouble. It must have been Lawrence at work again. Man, the guy really was a genius.

Stefan walked down the hall of boxes. With no music as usual, he swiped his card. Instantaneously, not one but two boxes came forward. He looked at the first one with the familiar DEAREST MOTHER. MUCHED LOVED. GONE TOO SOON. "Well mom, here I go again. Trying to make the world a better place all because of you. Don't worry, I appreciate it. I've met new people, made new friends. It's the old ones I'm worried about." Stefan sighed. How was he going to explain this? His eyes strayed to the second box. This one had a silver plate. It read DEAR STEFAN. SON, LEADER, NOBLE FRIEND. Stefan intook breath as he tried not to cry. All the pain he must have caused them. He wondered if they had stayed together? That would make his job a lot easier, if they hadn't…well, what else could he expect? Their leader was "dead." Stefan sighed, pressing the return button and walking to the exit.

"What happened?" Stefan questioned, his voice rising as he saw what awaited him outside. The car was still in it's parking space, but Lisa was on the curb next to it, glaring at a lump on the ground. "Nothing." She practically growled. "Just this son of a bitch tried to run off with our cash." It was at this that Stefan noticed the man lying on the ground. He must have been at least sixty, and was wearing a worn out, flannel coat. The dirt covering his face and graying hair, plus the outdated thermal sleeping bag suggested he was homeless. Stefan bent to help the man up, but instead he scurried away up against the car. "Sir, please don hurt me. I didn' mean nothing by it. I was just tryin to get a buck or two. (AN: dinar…whatever) Ya' know times is tough now with the satellite an all." Stefan walked over and pulled the man up. "Yes, I'm very sorry." He pulled out his com wallet, taking out a bill. "Here's a ten, go by yourself a meal somewhere. Also, there's a shelter about 15 miles down the road. Here's some change. Take the robobus and go get some covering. Looks like rain." The man seemed aghast. He took Stefan's hand and started shaking it vigorously. "Bless ya sir, thank you so much. Thank you so much." Said the man as he started to scurry off. "Oh and yer girlfriend there has a good right hook. I hope I didn't leave too much of a dent." With that he was gone, lost among the crowd. Stefan turned his head to a now glaring Lisa.

"If one more person calls me your girlfriend…I swear I'll kill them. Painfully. Very Painfully." Stefan shook his head. "Don't worry about that. _I'm _curious about this _dent_ he was talking about." Lisa's look turned from rage to panic. "Nothing really. Old man moved the wrong way and landed on the car. Just a small dent." Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Move. Let me see it." Reluctantly, she stepped away. It wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Just about the size of his fist. "Please don't call Lawrence, he'll kick my ass." Stefan smiled. "Don't worry, where we're going I can assure you that it'll get fixed." She looked skeptical. "Don't worry. Mona's great with cars." He said, before jumping in.

Starting up the car Lisa grunted. "All right, lets say I believe you. That the Supernaturwhatsits are as cracked up as you say. Do you _really_ think that they'll take you back?" By now, they were on the road. Even though the wind was hitting his face, he wasn't as happy. Now, he felt a mixture of excitement and worry. How _could_ he be sure? "Just drive." He said, jabbing the coordinates for Lisa to follow.

_Booshka Region__  
Jean-Pierre's shop._

Cosmo Hill was piloting yet another lift filled with boxes of auto parts. Whether they were stolen or not…he didn't really want to know. "A little further Cosmo!" Mona shouted over the buzz of the lift. Her face may have been covered by oil, but the smile she gave him kept him from losing control over the machine. It may have been an older model (only holding about 25 boxes) but it sure beat doing it physically like they did so many years ago. "There, now go out and take a break. You worked really hard today. 10 minutes." Nodding his head, he jumped out, taking a rag and jumping outside. It had been a hard year.

With Stefan dead, and Faustinos case, things had been pretty hectic. Once the media had gotten hold of Myishi's plans, things had gotten pretty hectic. Not only did the team have to deal with the sudden loss of Stefan, but they had find a way to make a living. Stefan had all the money, all the resources, everything. Without him, they were almost useless. Cosmo, growing up in Clarissa Frayne was never schooled. Getting a good job was almost impossible, him still being a fugitive and all. Almost. Him and Mona had started working odd jobs around the city.

Now they were with Jean-Pierre, working most of the day as muscle or in Mona's case, intellect. Ditto's money making was a mystery. All the teens knew was that he came home with a wad of cash every night. With no questions asked, and their money combined they were able to clean up the place on Abracadabra, and live somewhat comfortably. Sighing, a small ache in his back from sitting hunched in a lift all day, Cosmo ran his hand over his head wiping away the sweat. He smiled, feeling precious lochs of hair. It wasn't too long, but it was hair. As he glances up and down the street, he saw how much the Big Pig had changed. There were a lot more homeless, now that Myishi had gone down the drain. Phenotech had taken over. In Cosmo's opinion, the new Satellite was better. Sure, Logos had to be changed. The upside was that the Phenotech Satellite was in higher orbit, and Phenotech had assured no glitches like Myishi. Of, course, why wouldn't they? The Parasites were back to a normal population. As a Supernaturalist, his opinion was different. What if Phenotech decided that they wanted to do Myishi even more? Only time would tell.

Sighing again, he continued looking around. To Cosmo's surprise, there was a car parked across the street. Expensive by the looks of it. Really expensive. They had better be careful, some of Booshkas inhabitants were already bidding on who got what. The something strange happened. One of the cars passengers stepped out, leaning against the frame. Cosmo couldn't tell with the sunglasses, but the man seemed to be looking straight at him. His suspicions were confirmed, when he raised a hand and waved it to him.

Something about the man seeming creepily familiar. That coat, that hair, the way he stood, his height. No, Cosmo was seeing things. Then he saw it, the scar on the corner of his mouth. Stefan's mouth. Cosmo's eyes felt like they were going to pop out as he started to back away. "Hey, Cosmo! _Nino_, I said 10 minutes, not 15." Cosmo jumped at Mona's voice. She walked up to him, noticing the expression on his face. "Hey, you look like you've just seen a ghost." Cosmo shook his head, pointing at the man who resembled Stefan so closely. "I don't know, you tell me."

A/N: Okay, first chapter. Now be good little readers and please review for me. :)

-Fairy, out!


	2. Paradise

**A/N: Okay, here we go. Sorry it took me a while to update, but I wanted to see how many hits I was gonna get on this. Hey, 35 isn't bad for a first chapter. I'm going to leave this on AF for another week or so, then maybe move it to misc. Not sure yet. Well, anyway..ENJOY!**

**Disclamer: Eoin Colfer is the mastermind behind The Supernaturalist, not me. Boo Hoo.**_

* * *

_

_Abracadabra Street_

The room was silent. No one uttered a word. Somehow, he knew all along that this wasn't going to be as easy as he could ever think it up to be. "So, how have you all been?" He asked, addressing the two faces in front of him. He didn't get an answer, they just sat there, glaring at him and not saying a word. What could he expect? They hadn't spoken to him since they arrived.  
He knew it must be hard, he probably would have reacted the same way if it had been his mother showing up one day, alive and well. No explanation would be able to cover it. That type of pain was too hard to erase. "We aren't going to get anywhere unless you talk to me. I do have something really important to ask you." That did it.  
"_You_ have something to ask _us_!" Mona yelled, jumping up from the couch. "_Chico, _we should be asking _you_! And you better not give us a bad answer either, 'sorry' just won't cut it. I _cried_ for you Bashkir, I _bawled_!" She sat down, shaking the couch. Her face was contorted in rage. Stefan sighed, he glanced over at Lisa whose eyebrows were raised at him as if she were looking more at a child than a nineteen year old young man. "What are you smirking at?" Cosmo spoke. It was the first time. His voice had changed since Stefan had seen him last, instead of being quiet and awefilled it was harder. It was more responsible. It was the voice of a boy who knew the hardships life had to offer. It was like his own.  
"Listen, I'm just here with Bashkir on the assignment. I won't ask you any questions, you don't ask me any." Lisa answered, staring down at Cosmo. Stefan slapped his face with his hand. "Lisa, cool it." He felt two pairs of eyes snap onto him. 'What assignment?" Mona asked. Stefan glared at Lisa who raised her eyebrows beginning to speak. "The reason we're here we need—

"Shut up, don't say a word." Stefan said. "Listen Bashkir, I don't know who you think you're talking to but we're here for one thing and one thing only. Reminisce later, I want to get home as soon as possible." Lisa said, returning his glare. "I said be quiet." He answered, trying to keep his cool. If she thought she was going to win this time she was wrong. Lawrence had put him in charge. "Bashkir don't mess with me, I swea—

"Shut the hell up!" Stefan yelled "Imagine what they're going through, stop thinking about yourself for a minute and understand that I need a minute to explain things if that's possible!" Stefan locked eyes with Lisa. She knew he was serious, he rarely cursed at her. Lisa jumped off the couch, straight to him. It was impossible for her to get eye level with him, so she pulled him down by his shirt. "You have 20 minutes." She hissed before letting him go with a shove. "I'll be outside." She called, stomping away.  
Stefan sighed again, sinking onto the couch his chin resting on his hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have blown up like that in front of you guys…especially now." He looked up at Cosmo and Mona, their faces were blank. They all perked their heads up as the click of a door sounded. For a minute, he thought it was Lisa returning for an apology. A familiar voice dashed away his hopes of getting anything done at all though. "Whose the ruffled flower outside? Nice car, friend of yours Mona? Cos…mo…" The voice trailed off, as Stefan turned around. "Hey Ditto." He said to the Bartolli. "Why don't you take a seat, I was just getting ready to explain."

_The Lab_

His mom's voice. "Stefan." It was sweet, it was feathery. "Stefan." The most beautiful place, paradise. "Stefan." Paradise and his mom. He must really be dead. Good. No more pain, no more lying, and no more blue creatures. No wait. They were the good guys now weren't they? Stefan smiled dreamily. Mmmmmm, this was nice. "Stefan." What? What was happening now? "Stefan, open your eyes." A man's voice? No, his paradise was slipping away and he had only just got here.  
"Stefan Bashkir, wake up." Stefan snapped his eyes open, squinting in the fluorescent light. Huh? When his eyes focused, he spotted a man dressed in a white lab coat. His first thought was Myishi. He must be lying on a slab there, and Faustino was standing behind him smirking. His mind jumped into instant survival mode. He tried to twist off of where he was laying, but found that he was bound by something. Even if he had accomplished this, he wouldn't have gotten far. Pain ripped through his body, causing him to moan. "Now we mustn't have any of that should we." The man said bustling over. It was now that Stefan's eyes had adjusted that he saw the man was short, stout and sported a graying mustache. He wore a pair of square spectacles.  
"Where am I?" Stefan managed. His throat was dry, and his tongue stung his even dryer lips. "No talking for you Mr. Bashkir, not yet anyway." Stefan looked around the room. It was a lab of some kind, and around him there were monitors of every kind. One of them showed a 3D image of his brain, and it beeped and blinked on the different lobes periodically. He was lying in a bed of some kind, and the things strapping him down were different wires and things attached to the different monitors. "Here, have some of this." The man said. He raised the cup to Stefan's lips, pouring precious water down his throat. "I'm Dr. Wellen." The man started. "Your lucky to be alive my boy, very lucky indeed." The doctor pulled out a small needle.  
It was painless, as he stuck it under the skin projecting his blood pressure onto one of the screens. Stefan felt an ache in his chest. "What?" Stefan whispered, as Dr. Wellen started changing the wires around, writing on a memory chart. "Not many men survive a shot like that. The bullet was half in your heart by the time they brought you to me." Stefan looked down for the first time, noticing the bandage wrapping around his chest and left shoulder. "Of course, I haven't dealt with a gunshot wound like that in ages it's a wonder I could still treat you." Dr. Wellen continued. "What's with the look boy, aren't we happy to be alive?" He questioned. Stefan looked away.  
He should be dead actually. "Where am I ?" He asked again. "What happened, what's happening? One of the monitors started to beep threateningly. "That's enough excitement for right son, why don't you get back to dreaming and let me take care of you right now." Dr. Wellen said. "But you—  
"Don't worry about that right now," He interrupted, pulling out something from his breast pocket. "Everything will be explained later at The House, why don't you get some sleep." Dr. Wellen placed something on Stefans forearm. He recognized it as a sleeper, a sedative used by most hospitals. Stefan welcomed the drowsiness as he slipped unconscious. Soon he found himself back in paradise.

* * *

**A/N: There you go. The next chapter should be mainly a continuation of this. How did Stefan fake his death, who is this strange Lawrence character, and why am I not getting any reviews? Tune in next time for-da da da-The Return...yeah I'm that corny. **

**-squshedfairy**


	3. I know

**A/N: Okay, chapter three. Enjoy.**

**Disclamer:I don't own it.**

* * *

Lisa Chribble had always been a smartass, and she knew it.  
Hey, you had to be the way she grew up. With three older brothers, and a dead beat dad with a fetish for fire rum, using smart comments was the only way to survive. Smart comments like the ones she had used just moments ago with Jecky The House's maintenance man. 

Damn he got on her nerves…but not as much as that jerk Lawrence and his ongoing fascination with the lowlifes of Satellite City. "Remember Jecky, next time you pinch my ass, yours is gonna have a hydro mop protrusion!" She shouted back, just in case the sting from her right hook had worn off. She heard a brisk 'shhhhh' from her left, and she turned to see Nora giving her the eye.

Nora was one of the Housemaids, and seemed to get stricter with age. Wow, she was old. "What?" She asked, holding up her hands. "He had it coming." Nora pulled her aside, her hands gripping Lisa's wrists. "Dr. Wellen told me the patient must have _extreme_ silence. He's still recovering, and needs all the rest that he can get." Nora said, in a strained whisper. Lisa moved out of Nora's surprisingly strong grasp, turning to face the woman. "Wellen called me down from headquarters; the 'patient' just woke up."

Stefan was lying in the bed, alert, awake, and somewhat in shock. The bed was easily a queen, and the mattress seemed to be made from the most expensive astrofoam. In front of him was a huge window, and he got a good view of a huge green house. It was pretty impressive, considering the "sunlight" was expertly filtering through the canopy of exotic plants. Still, Stefan wasn't familiar with the technology. A fact that scared him slightly.

Here he was, at the mercy of complete strangers. He had no knowledge of his surroundings, why he was here. Even why he was alive. Why save him? He was most likely a fugitive now. He'd tried asking these questions to Dr. Wellen, but the answer was always the same. "How about we focus on getting you up and at them?" Dr. Wellen was his only companionship. From what Stefan had gathered, the man was unmarried and had been a doctor since before he was born. Dr. Wellen was good company though, and so far his only way of answering this mystery. Oh, don't mention Dr. Wellen was the reason he was alive.

The door clicked, and Dr. Wellen entered memory pad in hand. "Well Stefan, it seems that you should recover rather quickly. Save for some occasional aches in the wound area, you'll be able to lead a normal life." Stefan raised an eyebrow. "I don't think my life will ever be normal." He said. Dr. Wellen chuckled. "Well, than you abnormal life won't be that much hindered." Dr. Wellen put the memory pad down pulling out the now familiar blood pressure needle. "So, when am I going to get them?" Stefan asked, as the needle came out. "What would that be?" Dr. Wellen asked, writing the results down. "Answers." Stefan said. There was a loud yelling from outside, and Dr. Wellen sighed. "Oh, _very _shortly." He said.

With an electronic 'woosh', the door opened and a girl stepped through. With her dirty blonde hair and blue green eyes, Stefan would have considered her pretty. She was fit and built well BUT, the laser knife at her side proved to be potentially problematic. "So, Wellen. Why did you drag me from headquarters? She said. Dr. Wellen raised an eyebrow. She smiled. "Thanks, it was getting to be Hell over there." Dr Wellen laughed, and the two hugged. "Actually it was Lawrence, you just needed to make the stop so you could deliver something." The girl snorted, rolling her eyes. "Why can't Lawrence get off his fat—

"That's enough Lisa, we have company." Dr. Wellen interjected. The girl turned her head to Stefan, seeming to notice him for the first time. Stefan raised his right hand, nodding his head. "Yeah." She said, turning back to Dr. Wellen. "So, he's awake. What importance does this mean to me?" She asked. Dr. Wellen smiled again, walking around the bed next to Stefan. "Lisa, this is Stefan Bashkir. Stefan, this is Lisa Chribble. Your partner."

"What?"came from both of the youth's mouths. Stefan asked in more of a questionable tone, while Lisa sounded to be in total uproar. "What do you mean 'partner'!" She blared. "I thought I worked alone now." Dr. Wellen shook his head. "No one works alone Lisa." Lisa sighed. "Still, why stick me with a newbie? It's bad enough being the only chick, now I have something new to be teased about." She growled. "Well, give me this delivery, so I can have an excuse to chew out Lawrence."

Dr. Wellen nodded his head, walking over to a lump in the corner. "A wheelchair?" Lisa asked, folding her arms over her chest. "Since when did Lawrence become a cripple, or were you just thinking ahead?" She asked. "The chair is for Stefan, Lawrence wants a meeting with the two of you." Stefan eyed the chair. "I'm fine. Walking shouldn't be a problem." Dr. Wellen shook his head. "Nonsense, the less you exert yourself the better. I won't have you ill when your just getting well, this chair will be your mode of transportation for at least two weeks." Dr. Wellen eased Stefan into the chair.

Stefan realized just how stiff he was, and maybe it was a good idea to take the chair. "Lisa, your new job for the next few weeks…" Dr. Wellen trailed off, gesturing toward Stefan. "Let me guess," She sighed. "Chauffer." Smiling, Dr. Wellen keyed in the code to open the door. "Lets go, Bastard." Lisa said, walking behind the chair. "It's Bashkir." Stefan corrected. With a shove of the chair as the y exited Lisa answered darkly, "I know."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, there it was. I will be out of town for a while, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up.**

**-Fairy out!**


	4. Kill You first

Lisa rolled Stefan through a long hallway and into a glass tunnel. She put the breaks of the wheel chair on, and the floor began to move propelling them forward. Lisa stood with her arms crossed, her shoulders hunched, while glaring at the floor. She kind of reminded him of Mona, though she acted like more of a hard-ass. Acted. Stefan wasn't sure yet if she could back it up. The tunnel was clear, like a window, and Stefan saw what seemed like miles of tan and sky. He gaped.

There was no smog, instead there was…sunlight? But that was impossible. "It's the desert." Lisa mumbled, looking at his perplexed expression. "At least it's what the desert supposedly looked like about a century ago." Stefan nodded, still confused. "How?" he asked. "Holograms?" Lisa shook her head and smirked. "That's for me to know and you to not know."

Just then, the floor stopped moving, and a pair of doors opened into a small room. There was another set of doors, but they didn't open automatically like the other ones had. Lisa walked over to the doors, typing in a code with her right hand, and sticking her left hand in a scanner. A beam of light passed over her face. A female voice filled the room. "Dasia Colisa Chribble. 18 years, 6 months, three days. 5 feet 6 inches. One hundred and fifty-seven pounds. Agent of the second ranking."

The doors opened to an elevator, and Lisa pushed Stefan into it roughly. She pressed a button, and Stefan felt the elevator start to pull up. It was quiet, all except for Lisa's impatient tapping on the ground. "Your name is Russian." Stefan said. Anything to stop that annoying tapping. "So. What's that got to do with anything." She growled, stepping in front of him, staring him in the eyes. "If you breath anything the scanner said to ANYBODY else. I'll kill you." Stefan looked her in the eyes returning her glare. He didn't doubt it for a moment. "Not if I kill you first." He finished, just as the elevator stopped.

Lawrence was a strange man indeed. They were 5 minutes into the conversation, and Stefan had yet to see his face. Instead, his chair was turned facing the wall, reminding Stefan of a movie he'd seen a while back. "So, Stefan." Lawrence said. "How are you feeling? Any better?" Stefan folded his arms, feeling the wound on his chest. "I'm not dead." He answered. The chair shook as Lawrence chuckled.

"No, your not dead. That would make your job a lot harder." Stefan wasn't that amused. "I want answers. Now." He was finished with this. "I'm done playing games." Lawrence sighed. "Where do I start?" Stefan unfolded his arms. "The beginning always works for me." There was a silence, and Stefan heard the chair squeak as Lawrence shifted.

"We've been following you ever since we heard Faustino was planning some sort of an experiment. When we found out what she was planning, I sent in a team to the Pig to keep a look out. After your mother died, we made sure to keep an even tighter watch on you." Stefan interrupted. "You had me followed?" He asked. "Your mother was an old friend of mine.

When we told her that you were a possible target, it was one of her last wishes that we keep an eye on you and find out what was going on." Lawrence said. "We know all about your friends, Unspec 4, we know everything about you. We know that you are an amazing young man Stefan Bashkir. Just like your mother. We know you have potential. I know that you will be an excellent agent, just like your mother." Lawrence waited for Stefan to interject, but he didn't. Stefan sat there shocked.

His mother. This man had known his mother, and she had been…an agent. Agent. Him? They couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do. "I'm not staying. My friends will find me." Stefan said. He heard the chair squeak again. "Stefan. Your dead to them." Stefan felt anger tickle at his thoughts. "How?"

"A simple organic mold. We already had it made, grafted with some of your DNA. Moments after you "died" we replaced you. The mold lasted until after the funeral and cremation. If you were to find the urn, sealed in the database, you would find that it's empty." The anger began to surface. "Why? Why make them believe I was dead? Why cause them more pain?" Stefan asked. Lawrence sighed. "It was the only way."

"The only way to what?" Anger bubble beneath. "The only way to ensure you would become an agent. Without those attachments, there was no way to be positive you would find us in time." Lawrence answered. Anger boiled over.

"Attachments? What kind of sick bastard are you? Those _attachments_ were my family!" Stefan stood from the chair. "In time for what? Who is "we"? What makes you think you can control my destiny?!" He felt light headed. Out of nowhere, two men came pushing him back into the wheelchair.

"Calm down Stefan." Lawrence said. "No one is keeping you here. I'm just working in your best interests. We are an organization designed to fix problems. Problems like Myishi's misunderstanding with Unspec 4, and Faustino's fascination with wanting to control the human race. We keep things quiet so the public doesn't get worried. We clean up messes that no one should know about." Lawrence finished.

"What's it all have to do with me." Stefan stated more than asked. "Because, Stefan. There's a mess that's going to happen that's going to ruin the world. Faustino wasn't killed when her reactor exploded. She's very much alive, somewhere out there. We think that there's another reactor out there somewhere with her, a bigger one. If Faustino succeeds this time…the results could be catastrophic." Lawrence let out a whiff of air. "That's why we need you. You're the only one who can help with Faustino."

So. Faustino was alive and breathing. Stefan glared, remembering how she had lead him on. She killed his mother. She almost killed his friends. She could kill more people. "I'm in." Stefan answered. "Good,"said Lawrence. "Lisa will start your training in 3 weeks."


	5. Weeks

**A/N: Why yes, I _have_ been gone for a million years.**

**But I got motivated from a review and thought: "Awww…I'm a horrible author. My story is wandering around with no one to guide it. I need to let it and it's readers know that I still love them both."**

**I'll really try to stay on top of it.**

**If I don't review and remind me that its still out there.**

**Anyway…**

**This arc of Stefan kind of flashbacking to where he was after he got shot is almost over. (Like, 4 more chapters at the most) Soon, we'll go back to present day and hear what the Supernaturalists have to say, and why Stefan and Lisa are there.**

**Disclamer: Don't own it. It's fanfiction. Whatev.**

* * *

The next two weeks were interesting.

Every morning, Dr. Wellen would come into the room and perform Stefan's routine examination., afterwards giving Stefan a dose of some miracle drug he wouldn't name. Whatever they were giving him, it was working. That's all he knew, and in a place where questions were given vague and mysterious answers, Stefan was learning to keep silent until they decided to give him the information he wanted. They didn't trust him. The fact that they still locked him in his room was proof of that.

Lisa came every day around lunchtime , almost always in a crappy mood. Stefan had made a mental note early on that the nicer he was, the more pissed off she got. He liked it, and he made a game out of how soon he could make her blow up. Granted, it wasn't helping in the "trust" department but with being bound to bed rest and a wheelchair, he had to get his kicks somewhere.

Usually they traveled in silence though, his curiosity usually outweighing her hatred. He was obsessed with this place called "The House." So far, she'd taken him throughout the whole floor (which he had deducted to be the first) and he'd seen a number of rooms. It reminded him of a mansion he'd stayed in once. (Though The House was MUCH larger and was WAY more technologically advanced) It was fashioned after an old house, elegant and Victorian.

His favorite place was the Kitchen (not just because it was were the food was) but because it seemed to be the only part of The House that bustled with activity. People were running around and cooking, screaming, yelling, and stirring. There was always something going on, and it was the only place he was making friends .(with the exception of Dr. Wellen and Lisa on VERY rare occasions) Chef Kinsor was his favorite. Sometimes Lisa would bail on her duty and disappear to God-knew-where leaving him parked in the kitchen. Chef Kinsor was full of stories, her she'd cooked for tons of families. She was a nice older woman who always had a smile for him, and it was finally after a week of conversation he found someone who would supply him with a little bit of answers.

"So, Chef Kinsor. How did you come to work here? " He asked, chewing on an apple. She looked thoughtful for a moment, kneading some sort of dough.

"Well, I guess just like everyone here does. You get contacted and have a sort of interview and then they run all sorts of tests. You know, protocol and stuff."

"But they contacted you?"

"Yeah, it's all very top secret actually. I didn't ask too many questions. All I knew was that they were offering me a job with free lodging , away from the horrible family I was working for and totally cut off from my jerk of an ex. Taste this, does it need anything?" She held out a spoon from the pot she was stirring.

"Needs salt." He said. "So, this agency or whatever it is. It's just a place to live?"

"Not really. The House is just a part of it. The maids, maintenance and cooking staff like me live here on the first floor. The second floor is the lab where Dr. Wellen and his staff live and work. No one knows about the third floor, no one is alowed up there without special clearance. And we're talking about third rank and above."

"Rank?"

"The important people. Well, important _agents_."

"And where do they live?" He was pleased to finally be getting somewhere. Even though it wasn't far, somewhere was better than left in the dark.

She stopped and gave him a sideways look. For a second he was scared that she was going to clam up on him. But she sighed and started to answer.

"They live at Headquarters in the Agent Dorms. You need special clearance to get there too, but judging by the rate your going, that won't be long." She smiled. Stefan was just getting ready to ask a another question, but as soon as he opened his mouth he felt the chair and his body jerk to the right.

"Thanks for babysitting, Charlotte." He heard Lisa say. "Next time though, why don't you keep the educating to the ABC's."

Stefan turned and saw Chef Kinsor's mouth turn into a hard line. "Sorry Agent Chribble. I wasn't aware that he wasn't completely out of isolation. You bring him by so often." The chair stopped, and Stefan was left facing a wall. Turning all the way around still hurt his chest, so he relied on his sense of hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"It's okay. I'm not mad, you just never know who's watching. You don't want to get reported do you.? Some of the guys aren't as nice as me." Lisa was whispering.

"Of course Leese, after all the times you've covered my tush because of my big mouth, I owe you my word. Not a word." Chef Kinsor spoke with a motherly admiration. So, Stefan thought, Chribble wasn't a total asshole.

Lisa was silent down the hallway. "So, have a nice lunch?" Stefan asked in the best sing-song-look-at-me-I'm-a-nice-guy voice possible. The chair stopped abruptly, and he smirked hearing the low growl Lisa let out. Nice. A record so far. It took him a second to realize that they were by a door, and his chest started to ache a little as he noticed he'd never been here before. His heart started to thrum with excitement to see a new place. Though, as Lisa opened the door, he realized that it wasn't a new place at all . He stared into the greenhouse for the first time from the inside.

If he thought The Kitchen was an amazing place, he now came to the conclusion that the greenhouse was absolutely mind-blowing. The kitchen was a sleepy hollow compared to the vibrant life the greenhouse carried. The smells were sweet and floral all in one, the colors were amazing. The light coming through the canopy felt surprisingly warm, and he imagined that this was as close as it got to being outside.

Lisa pushed him to a little courtyard. There was a tiny fountain trickling water, the perfect piece among the vines and little trees. She stopped him and sat on a stone bench, facing him, she glared. Did the girl not have any other expression? They sat there, and Stefan started to look around the courtyard. He started humming. Lisa cleared her throat. He started whistling. Lisa let out an annoyed sigh. This was going to be good. "Listen." She finally snapped. He stopped, giving the best eye contact he could. It was different without his sun glasses. It actually made him feel a little more in control.

"Everything that you have been told up to this point has been strictly on a need to know basis. That means that anything you've weaseled out of anyone other than Wellen or me is considered _stolen _information." She paused, crossing her legs and leaning forward. "Now I _should_ report your ass to LAW, then they'll send a report to Lawrence, and he'll have you Memory Wiped so hard that you won't be able to tell shit from a sand castle."

He smirked. "Then why don't you."

"Don't tempt me."

They were staring each other down.

Usually in a time like this, Stefan would have come up with some sarcastic remark and then found a way to conviently disappear . Usually it was him with the upper hand, leaving the other party senseless. But here in the greenhouse, Lisa was the authority. He was the alien here, having no clue how things worked. He saw it as a huge handicap, and he finally decided that he wasn't going to leave here without gaining back some of the respect he'd been stripped of so suddenly.

"Fine."

His tone was submissive and defeated, but he was a confident believer in catching more flies with honey. It was killing him.

She looked a little thrown off, and he made a mental note to celebrate later.

"Can I ask you something?"

He made sure to sound genuinely broken. If she believed she'd won, that she'd scared him into playing nice, he might just get somewhere. If she felt superior, he might be able to coax her into thinking it was charity to let him in on the secrets. Her ego wouldn't be able to resist.

"What." She rolled her eyes. Then, she pulled up her hand and started looking at her nails. Hmm. Now that she "won" she was trying to look bored with him.

Bingo.

"Why don't you guys trust me. It's not like I can run out of here." He pointed to the chair for emphasis. She played with the sleeve of the blue and grey uniform she wore every day.

"You're in isolation. Four weeks."

"And?"

"Listen, I don't make the rules. I just listen to the jackasses that make them."

So. He could spend two more weeks with nothing, or he could work on her more right now and maybe get all the answers he wanted. Honey anyone?

"So, what sort of things are you going to teach me?" He hoped that innocence would work.

She stood up. Apparently it didn't

"It's time for you to go back and see Wellen." She started pushing the chair, and led him out of the green house. It wasn't long before he was back in his room. Before Lisa walked out she stopped before the door.

"Kissing ass gets you no where here. Try it again and I'll Memory Wipe you manually."

"So you're reporting me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"You're _so_ not worth all the paperwork."

They went to The Garden every day after that. Usually their trips were silent, but on the seventh day Lisa took him to the garden and left him there. She returned with two bags and place them on the bench.

"Get up." She said.

The words took a moment to process.

"I wasn't aware I was allowed to do that. Wellen hasn't cleared me yet."

Her foot started tapping.

"So just stand up? It's as easy as that?"

She rolled her eyes.

It was strange, learning to stand again. The times that he'd tried it in recent days had resulted in weak knees and light headedness. But as he stood to his feet, surprisingly he felt strong. It was like the contact to the ground had turned on a switch. If someone had asked him how his injury was, he'd have to think about what injury they'd been talking about.

"Wow." It was all he could say.

"Exactly." She seemed impatient.

"How?" He started to ask. Before he could though, two things happened.

He found himself on the ground.

He was on top of Lisa.

"Not bad for your first time." She said. She smirked and then threw him across the courtyard. "But be more aware of your opponent next time. If you ever fight a third rank, you'll be on you back five minutes ago."

He stood up. It was then that he felt a part of the old Stefan come back. Hard Stefan. Strong Stefan.

He ran over to Lisa in a split second faster than he should have been able to.

"What the Hell have you guys done to me?"

**A/N: So? Have I delivered. Is it okay for a "return" (lol) Let me hear from you, drop a review by. Let me know what you like, what you want to see.  
Even though it's planned out, I'm always game for new suggestions. =]  
Hopefully you'll see me sooner!**


End file.
